


TMNT 2003

by Kejonida



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida
Summary: Maureen Hope has been on the run since she was ten years old. What happens when she meets the Ninja Turtles? Follows the events of the 2003 series. Official pairing will be Leo and Maureen. Each chapter will be from a different person's point of view.





	1. Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter follows Maureen around and we get to hear about her backstory and how she came to be with the turtles. It takes place during the 2003 episode Things Change.

My life was a constant stream of looking over my shoulder. I had lived in a foster home since I was a baby, but I ran away when I was ten years old and had to survive on my wits alone. Surviving on my wits usually meant either stealing or begging for food and other necessities. 

Before I ran away I was moved from foster home to foster home never staying at any place for longer than about a month or two. I never really understood why I was constantly moved around. I wasn’t that bad. Sure I had occasionally started an electrical fire or caused a major blackout, but in my defense it wasn’t my fault. 

For as long as I could remember I had been able to harness the power of electricity. I had no idea why I could do this, but when I got really scared or angry my powers would get out of control and things would turn bad. However what I couldn’t figure out is how they knew it was me who did this considering it wasn’t something that children could normally do.

At ten years old I had finally had enough of moving and I ran away from the foster home. However, things only got worse from there. Not only did I have to avoid the police, but I also had to avoid these ninjas who always seemed to be after me. For the life of me I couldn’t figure out why they would be after me. Why would ninjas be after a preteen girl anyway.

It had been five years since I had run away from the foster care system and currently I was trying to escape from the previously mentioned ninjas. Usually they were pretty easy to evade, but today their master had sent a lot more than usual. He or she was probably getting impatient with their failor and decided that by sending a lot it would get the job done.

I was running and looking behind me as I did so when all of a sudden I collided with something solid. I looked up from the ground and saw four giant turtles carrying weapons and wearing multi colored masks. They looked at me in confusion, but I was too busy looking at the ninjas on the roof to care about them. The turtles followed my gaze and also looked at the ninjas as well.

“Looks like you got your wish, Raphie boy.” The orange one said with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Are those guys ninjas?” The blue one asked getting his swords out in front of him.

“Yeah and they aren’t very friendly.” I responded while getting off the ground and mentally preparing to fight them off.

The ninjas jumped off the roof and made a circle around us. We stood with our backs to each other as to avoid leaving any place where one of us couldn’t see an enemy coming for us. 

“Be ready for anything.” The blue one commanded, I figured that he was the leader of the other turtles considering how they all followed his orders.

“I am so going to enjoy this.” The red one said looking more than pleased to be able to fight people.

The turtles jumped into action and started to attack the ninjas. I felt for the electricity in the buildings next to us and started to knock the ninjas out with it. This gave the turtles pause for a few seconds which unfortunately gave us a disadvantage in the fight. One of the ninjas grabbed me from behind and pulled me up to the roofs while I struggled hopelessly in his arms. He had my hands restrained which meant I didn’t have access to my powers. Luckily the blue turtle jumped up and saved me from the ninjas.

“Thank you.” I said.

“Don’t mention it.” The blue one said slightly embarrassed and then he picked me up bridal style and jumped off the roof.

We landed next to the van and the blue one set me down. 

“How many of these goons do we have to bat before they get the hint?” the red one asked.

“Really! They just keep coming.” The orange one responded.

“Time to switch to plan B.” The blue one spoke up. “Donatello?” 

“Almost there, Leo.” The purple one, whose name was apparently Donatello, called back.

All of a sudden the van sparked to life and Donatello shouted out, “This bus leaving for any place, but here.” 

“Come on we’re going.” The blue one, whose name was Leo, commanded. He pulled me along as well and we all clamored into the back of the van.

We drove speedily alone as Donatello made swurves and such to avoid the ninjas catching up to us.

“Nice driving Don, for a ninja with no license.” The orange one sarcastically said.

“Hey you want pretty or do you want effective?” Don shouted back to the orange one.

“I gotta tell you this has been one mondo bizzaro day.” The orange one said when we were finally safely out of reach from the ninjas. “First all those metal robot things underground and what’s with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City, besides us, it’s just not right.”

“They would be after me.” I said speaking up.

“Why would they be after you?” The orange one asked. “Oh right! Is it because of the cool electricity thing you can do.” 

“I guess so. It’s the only explanation I can come up with so far. They have been chasing after me since I was ten years old, but this is the most that have ever come after me at once.”

“Well speaking of things that aren’t right, take a look at this.” The red one said as he dumped a bag out that was filled with wads of cash.

“Show me the money baby.” The orange one said as he grabbed some of the cash.

“This isn’t finders keepers, Mikey.” Leo said and with that we put all the money back in the bag and drove by a police car were we threw it at them. “Take care of this money will you guys.”

“So what is your name?” Leo said facing me.

“Maureen Hope.” I answered.

“I’m Leonardo or Leo.” He said introducing himself.

“Raphael or Raph.” The red one said looking slightly annoyed.

“I’m Michelangelo or Mikey and the one driving in Donatello, but you can call him Don or Donnie.” The orange one said while enthusiastically shaking my hand.

“Those are some interesting names.” I responded with a slight smirk.

“Yeah our father is an interesting person. He loves Renaissance art so we are named after his four favorite artists.” Leo explained to me smiling as well.

“You guys have a father?” I asked wondering if there were more turtles like them.

“Yeah, well he isn’t our real father. He is a rat named Splinter and he taught us everything we know.” Leo answered.

“How did you guys get to be like this?” I asked gesturing to them.  
“We had mutagen accidently dropped on us when we were babies.” 

“That’s pretty cool.” I said in amazement and then looked out the windows. “Where are you guys taking me?”

“We are going to take you back to Master Splinter and then take you home to your parents.” Leo answered.

“I don’t have any parents or anybody else.” I responded back feeling slightly upset.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in foster care then? You can’t be any older than fourteen.” Leo asked looking concerned for my safety.

“I’m fifteen and I ran away when I was ten.” I answered getting defensive.

“Then we will bring you back to live with us.” Leo said and I looked at him in surprise.

“You will?” I couldn’t believe that I was actually being offered a place to stay. I was so happy that I wouldn’t have to run anymore.

“No way. Master Splinter will kill us if we bring a human back home.” Raph spoke up and my happiness quickly went away.

“Raph she has nowhere else to go and those ninjas will be after her again. Do you really want to be responsible if anything happens to her?” Leo said lecturing Raph.

“I for one wouldn’t mind if a girl came to live with us.” Mikey said jumping into the conversation.

“Fine she can come.” Raph relented, but he still didn’t look to happy about me coming with to live with them.

We drove for a few more minutes and then entered into an underground tunnel. We stopped and all the turtles got out and ran to hug a giant rat whom I could only assume was their adopted father, Splinter. I got out of the van timidly and walked over to Splinter as well.

“Well I’m glad to see you, too, my sons.” Splinter said and then he noticed me. “And who is this.”

“Please Master Splinter, she is being chased by a group of ninjas and she doesn’t have any place else to go.” Leo said pleadingly to his father.

“Plus she can control electricity so if those little mouse robot things try to bother us again she can just use her powers to stop them.” Mikey said jumping in.

“Very well she can stay with us.” Splinter said looking sternly at them, but then his face changed into a smile as he looked at me. “And what is your name, little one?”

“Maureen Hope, sir.” I said rather timidly. Even though he was a giant rat I somehow felt like he deserved my utmost respect.

“It is very nice to meet you, Maureen.” Splinter said and then he turned back to his sons. “You will have time to tell me about the rest of your adventures later, but first I wish to take you all home.”

“Home?” Mikey asked looking confused.

“We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad, remember Sensei?” Raph spoke up.

“Do not worry. I think I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my sons.” And with that Splinter jumped down a hole.

The turtles all looked at each other and then started to follow him down the hole. Leo lifted me onto his back and we jumped down the hole together. We landed in another tunnel and followed Splinter down it.

“No offense, Master Splinter, but this place doesn’t seem so great.” Mikey complained.

“Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes.” Splinter responded back.

“Um, okay.” Mikey said.

“And walk this way.” Splinter said contining down the path.

“Is he always like that?” I whispered to Leo. 

“Yes all the time.” He answered chuckling slightly.

At the end of the tunnel we saw a rather fancy hideout. There were multiple levels and many rooms in this hideout.

“Woah this is awesome!” Mikey said when he saw the hideout.

“I could really tune this space up.” Donnie said.

The turtles started to explore their new home. 

“This room here mine and where you’re standing also mine.” I heard Mikey shout.

“You see my sons, change is good.” Splinter said.

“We couldn’t agree more, Master Splinter.” Leo said, but with the way he was staring at me I got the feeling that he wasn’t talking about his new home and this thought made me blush.

“Good! So let’s see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy.” Splinter said.

“Oh man!” All the turtles exclaimed.

Seeing them complain made me laugh. Even though this new life would be strange I knew that it would be a whole lot better than my old life.


	2. A Better Mousetrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles and Maureen chase after a mouser through the sewers of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode A Better Mousetrap and is told from Leo's point of view.

After little robot mice trashed our home things really turned upside down for us. First we were forced to go up to the surface, then we had to fight a bunch of ninjas in New York and finally we had invited a girl who could control electricity to live with us.

The girl’s name was Maureen Hope and she was pretty interesting. Besides the fact that she could control electricity she also wasn’t put off by how we looked. She had was brown hair and hazel eyes and as far as I could tell she was a hundred percent human, which made me wonder why she wasn’t afraid of us. I didn’t want to ask though because I was afraid of what she would say.

Currently Maureen, Raph and I were getting our stuff, that wasn’t destroyed by the attack, and moving it to our new home that Master Splinter had found while we were on the surface. Everything was pretty much destroyed, but we were able to save a few things. One of the things we were able to save was the empty mutagen container that had made us what we are now, to which I was very grateful for.

“Our home for fifteen years and this is all that’s left.” I said as I looked down at the few remaining possessions we were able to save.

“I’m sorry about your home.” Maureen said.

Maureen had offered to come with us because she wanted to find some way for her to pay us back for allowing her to live with us. I told her she didn’t have to, but she insisted.

“When I find out who built those home wrecking robo roaches,” Raph said punching a wooden beam however I wished he hadn’t because it cracked and the ceiling started to shake.

“Raph come on let’s not trash this place more than it already is.” I said and started to get ready to go back to our new home.

We all got in the car that Donnie had invented and headed back to our new home. The car was able to hover so we used it to get back to the lair quicker than we would if we were driving it.

“Now remember, Don said the accelerator hasn’t been calibrated yet so take it nice and slow.” I tried to remind Raph, but unfortunately he had sped it up already and we were going faster than ever.

We were going way too fast through the tunnels and Maureen held on to me like her life depended on it, which it probably did seeing as to how fast Raph was going.

“Yeehaw!” Raph shouted clearly not feeling the effects like we were. “I’d call this a successful field test, wouldn’t you Leo?” 

I looked at Raph and rolled my eyes, he could be so immature sometimes. However, for some reason I didn’t feel as annoyed at him as I normally would have. Instead of feeling annoyed I felt a twisting in my stomach and I didn’t know what that feeling was. The feeling had started the minute Maureen had grabbed onto me. I hoped I wasn’t getting sick. I would have to ask Donnie when I got back to the lair.

We got back to the lair and Maureen and I jumped out of the hover car immediately. We were both thankful to still be alive. 

“Good news, Mikey, your movie collection survived.” I shouted to Mikey while holding his box of movies.

“Awesome!” He said as I threw him the box. “Let’s throw in something that’s light on story and heavy on gory. Cause the video monolith is ready to rock and roll.”

Mikey turned on the tv and the first thing that was on was a news story on some scientist company or whatever. 

“Boring!” Mikey said and he was about to change the channel, however Donnie stopped him before he could.

They were talking about some guy named Baxter Stockman and he was talking about building a better mousetrap. I had no idea why a mousetrap would be such big news. We all gasped though when we found out why it was such big news. Baxter Stockman was promoting his newly built mousetrap robots. They weren’t just any mousetrap robots though, they were the same mousetrap robots that had destroyed our home. This Baxter Stockman was the reason that we had to leave our home. 

“I can’t believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass these killer robots as a good thing.” Donnie said in shock.

“And what’s up with those glasses?” Mikey joked and he held up the robot head like a puppet. “Dork city!”

I rolled my eyes at Mikey’s antics, but Raph was so mad that he put his sai through the tv. 

“I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell.” Raph said and he headed for the exit, but Splinter stopped him.

“Absolutely not!” Splinter said and hit Raph on the head with his staff. “Your last venture to the surface, with the exception of saving Maureen, was a disaster. You can’t afford to be seen by more humans.”

Suddenly on the screen came a beautiful redheaded woman who Baxter Stockman introduced as his lab assistant April O’Neil. April demonstrated how the mousetraps worked by putting brown mice into a metal maze. After they were in the maze Baxter Stockman put the mousetrap into the maze as well and it immediately went after the mice. It found a mouse almost instantly and devoured it as the unlucky mouse squeaked out in pain and then died. It was horrible to watch.

“Man I’d sure hate to be a rat in this town. “Mikey said and then remembered Master Splinter was a rat. “Oh, sorry Sensei.”

The last thing we learned from the news broadcast was that the mousers were controlled by one single motherboard computer in the laboratory at Stocktronics.

In order to get our minds off the mousers, Master Splinter suggested that we train. He said he wanted to train Maureen as well in case the ninjas who were after her ever found her. He said that she couldn’t just rely on her powers alone.

Donnie was first up to train, but Splinter was easily able to defeat him.

“Block me with your shoulder, Donatello.” Splinter advised.

I went next, but Splinter was also able to defeat me pretty easily as well. Maureen saw this and for some reason I felt very embarrassed at her seeing me get defeated so fast.

“Faster on your counter attack, Leonardo.” Master Splinter told me and I promised myself that I would train more often to get my counter attack to be perfect.

Mikey went next and Master Splinter took him down like it was nothing.

“Mind your footwork, Michelangelo.” Splinter told him.

Raph was up next and to my surprise it took far longer for Splinter to take him down. Finally Splinter had to shove him up against a wall. 

“You are distracted, Raphael, you must learn to focus your attacks.” Splinter told Raph as he let him go.

“Yeah I’d like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy.” Raph said dusting himself off. “Why can’t we just go top side and show him a little mean and green.”  
“Because I forbid it.” Master Splinter said and then he turned to Maureen as Raph groaned. “Now Maureen come after me and try to bring me down. I want to see how good you are.”

“Are you sure? I’ve never physically fought someone before. I’ve always used my powers.” Maureen said looking a little unsure of herself.

“And that is why you almost got captured yesterday.” Splinter chastised her and Maureen looked upset as she clearly hoped that he had forgotten that they had told Splinter about her almost getting captured.

“Ok I’ll try.” Maureen said and she ran after Splinter.

Within two seconds Splinter had flipped Maureen onto her back. Maureen groaned in pain and I quickly ran to help her up.

“You have a lot of work ahead of you, Miss Hope.” Splinter said and Maureen looked embarrassed.

“We will resume your training in the morning.” Master Splinter said as he walked off to his room.

“We will resume your training in the morning.” Mikey said mimicking Master Splinter.

“I heard that.” Master Splinter shouted from his room.

“Busted!” Donnie teased Mikey and Maureen and I laughed at this.

Raph still looked pretty angry that Splinter had refused to let him go to the surface and threaten Baxter Stockman. I could see Master Splinter’s point though, just because the mousers had destroyed our home didn’t mean that Baxter Stockman had sent them there for all we knew Baxter Stockman had no idea how harmful those little robots could be.

“I’d like to bust a few heads.” Raph said.

“Chill, bro! We don’t need no stinking surface world. We got late movies, top ten video countdown, BMX bird highlights.” Mikey said as he turned on the tv. 

“Or you could give me a hand with these mouser parts.” Donnie said to Mikey.

“Man I’m beat.” Raph said going off to bed which made me suspicious.

“Since when does Raph turn in so early?” I asked the remaining three.

“I don’t know?” Mikey said as he continued to watch tv. “Maybe it was that really intense training session we had.”

“Yeah maybe.” I agreed, but I still wasn’t fully convinced.

“Leo?” Maureen called me and I immediately turned around to face her.

“Yes, Maureen?” I asked wondering what she wanted.

“Can you help me train?” She said not fully looking me in the eye.

“Of course.” I said and I wondered why I felt so happy that she had asked me to help her.

We went over to the training area and I started to give Maureen some pointers. Since she was only a beginner I had her on her back almost instantly with me on top of her. Once I realized the position I was in I quickly got off of her with a blush, but I wondered why it wasn’t like we were doing anything wrong we were just training. What was wrong with me today?

After we I had trained her a little more, Maureen was completely exhausted so I let her go to bed. I still could not shake the feeling that Raph was going to do something and so I waited at the exit to the sewers in case he came out. Sure enough my instincts were right and Raph came out not shortly after everyone else had fallen asleep.

“Midnight stroll?” I asked as he almost ran into me.

“Outta my way, Leo.” Raph said threateningly.

“Master Splinter said we stay put.” I said, not put off for one second at Raph’s threatening tone.

“I’ll go through you if I have to.” He said getting in attack mode.

“I’d like to see you try, hot head.” I said also getting into attack mode.

“Careful what you wish for, Splinter Jr.” And with a yell he tackled me to the ground.

We fought, rolling around on the ground, for a little while until a mouser passed by us. 

“Hey guys I got one working.” Donnie said as he, Mikey and Maureen came running down the tunnel.

“Come on he’s faster than he looks.” Mikey added and he and Donnie disappeared through the tunnel.  
Maureen stopped to look at us still on the ground with me still on top of Raph.

“What were you guys doing?” She asked looking at us like we were idiots and I had never felt so embarrassed in my life.

“Nothing!” I said quickly getting off Raph and we all ran after Donnie and Mikey.

We chased the mouser all the way through the sewers until we reached the pipes that spit out a waterfall of sewage in the tunnels.

“Watch your step here guys. We don’t want to end up as turtle soup.” I warned my brothers while grabbing Maureen and hoisting her on my back, as she was only human and it would be more difficult for her to cross the pipes than it would be for us.

The mouser started to climb up the wall, which was something we did not know it could do.

“Resourceful little critter.” Donnie said as he watched it climb up the wall.

“So what do we do now?” Raph asked.

“Like Master Splinter says, ‘A ninja is always prepared.’” I said taking out our ninja climbing claws, putting mine on and handing the rest to my brothers. Maureen did not have any so I let her stay on my back.

We started to climb up the walls which was a lot harder than we thought it would be. 

“Next time let’s leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights.” Mikey complained.

“You read way too many comic books.” I told Mikey.

“Hey I love Spiderman.” Maureen said to me and I instantly regretted making fun of Mikey.

“No it’s not that he’s bad it’s just that Mikey’s jokes are kind of lame sometimes.” I told her trying to cover up what I said.

“It’s fine! I was just joking as well, but I really do love Spiderman.” She said with a little laugh that I swear is the best sound I have ever heard, ugh what was wrong with me.

The mouser walked through a tube and we followed after it. 

“Just curious, Don! What’s to stop ole turbo jaws from munching up another six point two on the Richter scale?” Mikey asked Donnie which was a good question what was stopping it.   
“I shut down its jaw cerbos. It couldn’t even chew through a stick of gum.” Donnie said he really had thought of everything.

Unfortunately he hadn’t done a very good job because in the next moment it chewed through a metal pipe. 

“You were saying?” Raph asked turning to Donnie.

“But I…” Donnie stammered looking confused as to why it didn’t work. “I’m sure I shut it down.”

“Don’s finally lost his technomojo. Sad really.” Mikey teased.

“It must have some sort of security override team.” Donnie suggested. “Come on!”

And with that he was off again, but he stopped almost as soon as he started.

“What is it, Don?” I asked him feeling concerned about why he stopped so suddenly. 

“If I’m not mistaken that’s a serious water vane hanging over our heads.” Donnie said pointing up.

“So?” Raph asked.

“So our little mouser friend just ate through the pipe support.” Donnie said and all of a sudden we heard a loud squeaking sound.

“Incoming!” I shouted as a big burst of water hit us sending us spiraling down the sewer.

We were shot off a deep tunnel and we would have fallen to our deaths if Donnie didn’t think really quickly by using his Bo Staff to hook himself on a horizontal facing pipe. 

“Grab on!” He shouted to us and we all quickly grabbed on to make turtle ladder and Maureen grabbed onto the back of my shell.

“Ow! Watch where you point those spikes, Mike.” Raph yelled at Mikey.

“Oh keep your shell on, Raph, I got an idea.” And with that he started to swing us back and forth.

“Mike wait!” I yelled at Mikey. “What are you…”

He swung us so hard that we ended up losing our grip and falling through a massive waterfall. Luckily we were able to land on the wall and Maureen was still on my back although she was holding my neck in a death grip.

“Could you loosen your grip please.” I wheezed at Maureen.

“Oh sorry!” She apologized and quickly loosened her grip. 

We had made it to another platform and Maureen was finally able to get off of my back. She looked a little panicked and I couldn’t figure out why besides her being wet there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.

“What’s wrong?” I whispered to her.

“When I get wet my powers stop working. They won’t start working again until I’m completely dry. This means that if the mouser starts to attack I can’t defend myself.” She said and she was close to a panic attack now.

“No worries. My brothers and I will protect you.” I said and this seemed to reassure her a little.

“What makes you think we’ll even find the little blender butt?” Mikey was asking either Donnie or Raph to for I reason I do not know since I wasn’t listening, but I did know how to answer the question.

“I think he left us a few clues.” I said pointing to the path of destruction that could only be made by the mousers.

We followed the mouser through the tunnel of destruction hoping to find it. We reached an underground subway station when Donnie yelled, “There!” and sure enough a mouser was heading down the railroad tracks.

Raph started to chase after it and almost got hit by a subway train going by, but luckily I was able to pull him back in at the last second. Once the train had passed by the mouser was gone.

“Wow robo Houdini.” Mikey said.

“Wrong robo hitchhiker.” I said as I noticed it clinging to the train that had just passed.

“We’ll never catch him now.” Mikey said as he watched the train go through the tunnel.

“Two can play at that game.” Raph said and he used his sais to hook on to a passing train.

“What a maniac!” I said in astonishment.

“Yeah, wait for us!” Donnie shouted.

We all jumped on the train and I jumped on with Maureen on my back as I didn’t know if she would be able to jump on like we could. We held onto the train and watched the mouser until it jumped off the train and started running again on the tracks.

“There’s are stop!” Raph shouted to us and we all quickly jumped off the train.

We followed the mouser through another tunnel that it made once we were off of the train. We followed it to another room and noticed that another mouser had joined it.

“Woah! Who invited him?” Mikey said.

“I got it.” Raph said throwing a ninja star at the extra mouser destroying it immediately. 

Or so we thought because right as Mikey was congratulating Raph, the mouser got back up.

“This is not good guys.” I said.

“Neither is that.” Donnie said as more mousers joined us. “These chrome domes are more tougher than the last batch. Maureen can you deactivate them?”

“I can. Just give me five more minutes.” Maureen said.

“What do you mean five minutes? We need to destroy them now.” Raph shouted at Maureen.

“I can’t use my powers while wet. The train dried me off a little, but it will still take a few more minutes before I am completely dry.” Maureen answered back.

“We may not have that much time.” Raph said back. 

We decided to buy some time for Maureen by attacking as many as we could. Finally just when we thought we were done for Maureen dried off and was able to deactivate them in one foul swoop. 

“I will never not be impressed by that.” Mikey told Maureen after all the mousers were down.

“So what is this about a weakness.” Raph asked Maureen.

“I can’t get wet if I do I can’t use my powers until I’m completely dry. It’s almost like I short circuit or something.” Maureen explained.  
“Fascinating!” Donnie said. “I’d love to take a blood sample when I get back so I can study your powers a little more.”

“Sure, I guess that would be ok.” Maureen said, but she looked a little weirded out by the whole thing.

Just then we heard a shriek coming from down the sewers. We ran after it and we found the same beautiful redhead woman that was on the tv earlier being attacked by two mousers. Maureen was quickly able to deactivate them as well.

“Oh thank you.” The woman, who I believes name was April O’Neil said when she noticed that the mousers were no longer a threat. “Thank you so much.”

We started walking closer to her to her and then Mikey asked how she was exposing his face to her. She fainted immediately upon seeing that almost all of our group were humanoid turtles. 

“Hey so can I keep her.” Mikey said picking her up.

“No Mikey.” I said. “She’s a human.”

“You got to keep a human.” Mikey said gesturing toward Maureen.

“She isn’t mine, Mikey.” I said with a slight blush, but then quickly gained back my composure. “We will bring her to Master Splinter and see what he says.”

“All right.” Mikey said.

I dreaded going back to Master Splinter. He had specifically told us not to leave the lair. Not only had we left the lair, but we also exposed ourselves to another human. Master Splinter was going to kill us.


	3. Attack of the Mousers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles get to know their new friend, April, and she helps them track down Baxter Stockman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the episode Attack of the Mousers and is told from Raph's point of view.

Apparently it is a lot harder than you would think for five mutants living in the sewers to remain hidden from human beings. In the last two days we have not only encountered one, but two human beings, well two human beings that actually realized we weren’t in costumes. The first was a girl named Maureen Hope and we rescued her from a couple of ninjas and now she lives with us. The second is a woman named April O’Neil whom we saved from a bunch of mousers and she is currently still passed out from fright in our living room. Could life get any more complicated?

“Oh man! What a dream!” April said waking up and apparently believing that she had been dreaming.

If only we had known that she would have believed it to be a dream and we would have dropped her off at her apartment, if we had known where it was.

“Turtles fighting robots! Did I fall asleep watching tv again?” April asked and then she noticed us. “That was...the weirdest thing...I’ve ever seen.” 

“Hi!” Mikey said walking straight up to her not at all catching on to how scared she was.

April screamed and Mikey screamed back.

“Michelangelo you’re scaring her!” Maureen said walking up and pushing Mikey away from April. 

“I’m asleep! I’m asleep! I’m asleep!” April repeated to herself as she put a pillow over her head.

“This isn’t going very well” Donnie said, thanks captain obvious.

“How come Maureen was so ok with us?” Mikey asked.

“Other humans haven’t dealt with the things I have. Trust me you guys after what I’ve been through nothing would surprise me.” Maureen explained.

April was still repeating herself and I decided that enough was enough. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

“Hey you!” I said.

“What?” She asked actually calming down for a second.

“What do you know about those mouser robot things?” I asked figuring she was our best hope of getting any information about those things.

“Well first I thought they were for cleaning up the cities rat problem, but then I got suspicious when Dr. Stockman said...oh no, I’m talking to it” And just like that we had lost her again.

“What?” Leo demanded.

“I’m talking to it...to you. Ok April, you are talking to a giant, three fingered turtle. The only logical explanation is that you’re dreaming. So everything’s ok. Hello!” Ok she had officially lost it.

“Hello, April. How are you doing?” Leo said back awfully confused at this woman’s behavior, but who could blame him, the woman was clearly nuts.

“Oh I’m fine! Everything’s absolutely great.” The woman answered back and then just about jumped out of her skin when Splinter came in.

“Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions.” Splinter said to her in about the most menacing way he possible could.

“You’re...you’re a…” She managed to get out before fainting again.

“You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter.” Donnie said sarcastically.

We all started to think of ideas to wake her up and then Maureen jumped in.

“Ok seeing as you guys stink at this whole easing someone into the idea that mutants exist, why don’t you let the only human here talk to her when she gets up?” Maureen suggested.

“And what should we do?” Mikey asked.

“Anything that doesn’t involve being in her direct line of vision.” Maureen answered.

“Ok somebody get me when she wakes up and isn’t so scared anymore.” Mikey said and we all went to do our own things.

After about a half hour we got the ok from Maureen that April was now willing to talk to us without screaming or fainting. I went to go wake Mikey up who had fallen asleep with his headphones on.

“Hey earth to Mikey!” I yelled slapping him on the back of the head.

“Ow! What?” Mikey asked rubbing his head and looking up at me.

“She woke up and Maureen has managed to convince her that this isn’t a dream.” I explained to Mikey.

“Awesomely, radical dude!” Mikey yelled.

“You keep talking like that and she’s going to pass out again.” I told Mikey.

We went over to join the others and April was drinking some tea that Leo had made for her.

“So you ok now?” Mikey asked April slowly, trying not to freak her out anymore.

“Yes, thanks! Maureen explained to me that, even though it is a little hard to comprehend, you guys are real and you aren’t dangerous.” She told Mikey.

“Young woman, we have something most important to discuss.” Master Splinter said getting April’s attention.

“What?” She asked.

“You have placed us in great danger. The only other human that knows about us is Maureen here and she lives with us so we know our secret is safe with her. You, however, will be returning to the surface.” Splinter explained to her.

“But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her.” Leo tried to defend our actions.

“Yeah aren’t you always teaching us to do the right thing?” I asked backing Leo up.

“As you grow older, you will learn that there are many ways to ‘Do the right thing’” Splinter said to me and then turned back to April. “But there is no going back and I’m afraid we find ourselves at your mercy.”

“Oh I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?” April promised us which sounded pretty good to me.

“She’s got a point.” Donnie agreed.

“Yeah we’re unbelievable.” Mikey said flexing.

“Geez, where’s your off switch?” I asked, annoyed.

“Seriously, I promise.” April told Splinter.  
Master Splinter walked over to April and looked her directly in the eyes. He did this whenever he was trying to see if one of us was lying and it was pretty freaky. How April hadn’t fainted again, I will never know.

“I believe you.” Master Splinter said finally.

“So if I’m keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you people...er turtles...uh whatever?” April asked.

“I have memories.” Master Splinter said starting to tell our origin story. “Memories of when I used to be what you might call normal:

I remember a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carrying a glass jar with four pet, infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost rundown by a large truck. In the confusion the boy had dropped the jar and the baby turtles fell down the sewer grate. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back and fell down the sewers, as well. It smashed open releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity gathering them up in a coffee can. When I shook the green ooze off of them some of it landed on me. I took them to my burrow. The next morning I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had effected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so different. I was amazed at their dexterity, but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke my name. Soon they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu, the secret art of stealth and power. From a battered book of Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, together they are…

“Turtles forever!” We all shouted cutting Splinter off.

“Or something like that that we all yell at once.” Michelangelo said walking over to April.

“First rule ignore Mikey, your life will be much easier.” I explained sitting down next to April.

“So we have remained in secret and that is our story.” Master Splinter finished, he always likes to finish what he started.

“But how did you learn martial arts?” April asked.

“That is a story for another time.” Splinter explained.

“Hey guys look at this!” Mikey yelled to us to come check out the news.  
On the news they were discussing a robbery that had taking place a few hours ago, in broad daylight no less. 

“So anyone wanna take a wild guess at what did this?” Mikey asked when the news showed a photo of some very familiar robot footprints left behind.

“This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about.” April said. “He’s got the mousers robbing banks.

“What do you know about that Stockman guy?” I asked her.

“He’s a genius, but he’s also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys.” April explained to us.

“He destroyed our old lair.” Leo said, yeah you think Leo.

“Must’ve been one of his mouser test runs.” April said.

“That was our home.” Mikey said.

“Now he’s graduated to banks.” Donnie said.

“Then what are we waiting for? I say we shut down mouser central permanently.” I said always ready for a good fight. 

“It won’t be easy! Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech.” April told us.

“Bring it on! Allow me to introduce our two secret weapons. In this corner we have Donatello, the technoturtle himself and in this corner we have the technopath Maureen Hope. There’s no way we could be beat by a few measly traps.” Mikey explained to April.

“Can we go? Please?” I said getting irritated that we hadn’t left yet.

Finally they agreed to go and we started walking through the sewers to get to Stocktronics. April led the way since she knew where it was. Once we got there April motioned for us to be quiet and we all followed her lead. 

Apparently Stockman had put and alarm in the sewer and Donnie deactivate it, since Maureen blowing it up would mae to much noise. Once the alarm was deactivated we snuck in through the air vents. 

“Is this the place?” I asked April.  
“There’s a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can put blank spots in the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman’s main lab.” April told us.

“Don’t look now, but we already got a blank spot right here.” I joked pointing at Mikey.

“Hey!” Mikey said clearly not amused.

April and I jumped down to try and open up the lab door. When I noticed it was locked I used one of my sais to pick the lock. It worked and April and I were able to sneak in without being seen. The others followed and April jumped right on the computer in order to help us sneak further in. 

“Ok I’m in. I’m blanking the cameras along the corridors at ten second intervals. So you’ve got to keep moving.” April explained to us.

“We’ll be right back.” Leo told April and with that we all left.

We moved quickly through the hallways to avoid being noticed by anyone. We managed to make it to another room which looked to be the place we were supposed to be in.

“This is too quiet.” Leo noticed.

“Uh guys my turtle sense is tingling.” Mikey said, even at a time like this he couldn’t be serious.

Just then the door behind us closed shut and the lights were turned on. 

“Intruders!” A voice called from up above us.

Inside a glass box stood the exact same man we had seen on the news the day before. It was Baxter Stockman, the man who had destroyed our home. Oh I was going to enjoy making him pay.

“Here to steal my secrets! You’ll leave here with nothing! Not even your lives.” Stockman threatened. “What on earth are you?”

Just then metal claws came at us.

“I suppose I’ll have to dissect you to find out.” Stockman said and a giant laser came out at us.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me! Can’t I go one day anymore without being forced to use my powers?” Maureen shouted, but she concentrated really hard and just like that the arms blew up.

Baxter sent out more laser arm things, but Maureen blew those up as well. I hoped that he didn’t have anymore because Maureen was starting to look exhausted. We jumped up to where Stockman was and Leo pointed his katana at him threateningly.

“Your reign of terror is over, Stockman.” Leo said.

“What are you?” Stockman asked.

“They’re with me.” April said coming in through a door in the glass box.

“April, you’re alive!” Stockman said surprised to see April still breathing.

“And kicking. I’ve got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman.” April said.

Stockman pressed some kind of alarm, but I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against his control panel.

“That’s enough.” I said.

“Ha, too late! I’ve recalled the mouser hord from their latest mission. They’ll be here any second. They’ll tear you to pieces and not even you little technopath friend can stop them all.” Stockman told us and I knew he was right, already Maureen looked on the verge of passing out. 

“April!” Leo said turning to April.

“I’ll have to shut the whole system down.” April said.

“I’ll help.” Donnie offered.

“You’re doomed! Listen!” Stockman told us menacingly.

Just then more mousers than we had ever seen before walked into the room. April was trying to shut them down with the computer, but she wasn’t working fast enough. Maureen was able to shut down a few, but seeing as she was still tired from blowing up the laser hand, she passed out. 

“Maureen!” Leo shouted going to catch her before she hit the ground. “April now’s the time.”

“The system isn’t responding.” April told us.

“You should never have matched wits with me.” Baxter Stockman told us as he climbed into the elevator. In all the confusion we had forgotten to keep an eye on him and now he had gotten away.

“He’s getting away!” Mikey shouted.

“Let him go, we’ve got bigger problems.” I told Mikey turning to face the mousers that were climbing up the ladder towards us. “At least we’ll go out fighting.”

“Actually I don’t wanna go out at all.” Mikey said fearfully.

We were quickly be surrounded by the mousers and while I was preparing to fight them, Leo was busy trying to protect a still passed out Maureen. Oh great she has now become a burden, just great.

“This is it! It’s been fun guys.” I told them.

“Even me Raph?” Mikey asked me.

“Even you Mikey, especially you.” I told him, I figured if we were going to die Mikey might as well die happily.

Just when we thought we were going to become mouser chow all of them shut down at once. Talk about waiting until the last moment, April. We all cheered knowing that we’d live to see another day.

“Guys I wasn’t able to shut them down.” April told us, but I had no idea what she was talking about, they seemed pretty shut down.

“They seem pretty shut down to me.” Mikey said banging his fist on one.

“The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence.” April told us.

Just like that an alarm started to go off and the mousers started to smoke. 

“In other words, let’s get out of here!” Mikey shouted and we all ran toward the exit, Leo carrying Maureen who was just starting to regain consciousness. 

We managed to make it out of the building just in time before the mousers exploded. We didn’t stop running until we reached our home in the lair. When we got back we turned on the news and they were discussing the events that had just transpired.  
We asked April what she was going to do now and she told us she didn’t know. We promised her that we would help her in anyway we could and she thanked us from the bottom of her heart. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have another human for a friend.


	4. Meet Casey Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles discover hiding secrets about their new home and meet a man who may be a competitor for Raph in anger issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode follows the events of the episode Meet Casey Jones and is told from Donnie's point of view.

In the last couple of days a lot of strange things happened to us. Well it was more like one strange thing that happened repeatedly to us. These robot things called mousers came and destroyed our home and forced us to move somewhere else. We eventually found the man who built these things and his name is Baxter Stockman. Unfortunately just before we were able to get him he set his mousers on us and got away while we were defeating them. Well who said life was easy for mutants living in the sewer?

We were busy training our ninja skills in partners. I was working with Leo and Raph was paired with Mikey. Maureen, who was still a beginner was being trained by Master Splinter. Even though she had the power to control electricity, she couldn’t always rely on it because she lost her abilities if she got wet and she became exhausted if she used it for long periods of time. Still I found them extremely interesting and longed to see how they worked and where they came from. 

Well anyways, Leo and I were having a nice match but from the sounds of it Raph and Mikey were not. Mikey was pushing Raph’s buttons, again, and Raph was becoming more and more angry. I feared that something bad was about to happen. 

Leo and I finished up our match and we all went to watch Raph and Mikey’s match which was still going on. Mikey seemed to be winning and this made Raph even more angry than he already was.

“You think you’re better than me? Do you?!” Raph yelled as he tried to tackle Mikey, but Mikey easily evaded him.

“No, you’re just too cocky, Raph.” Mikey said as he threw Raph against the wall and then he started walking towards us. “Winner and still champion, Michelangelo!”

Mikey, however, didn’t see Raph get up. He didn’t see how angry Raph was and he most definitely didn’t see Raph grab a tire iron. We did though and we got worried at what Raph was going to do to Mikey.

Raph jumped at Mikey and tackled him to the ground. Raph was about to hit Mikey with the tire iron, but luckily at the last moment Maureen zapped it out of his hands. 

“Raphael, have you lost your mind.” Leo said as he pulled Raph off of Mikey.

“You ok, Mikey?” I asked going to help Mikey up and then I turned to Raph. “What were you thinking Raph?”

“I...Leo...Mikey I…” Raph tried to say and he looked like he was just coming out of a daze.  
“Ah my son, so angry. Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within. Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things.” Master Splinter lectured Raph.

“Master Splinter I...I gotta get some air.” And with that Raph ran out of the lair.

We all wanted to go after him, but Master Splinter stopped us saying that Raph needed time to cool down. 

“Well since practice is done, Maureen would you mind if I take a sample of your blood now so I can examine your powers?” I ask Maureen eagerly.

“Sure, Donnie.” Maureen said.

“But I thought we were going to train one on one.” Leo said looking a bit disappointed.

“Don’t worry it will only take a second and then we can train afterwards.” Maureen reassured him.

Leo stood by impatiently as I took Maureen’s blood sample. What was with him? Did he like her or something, but that was impossible. I must be just overthinking this whole thing. She was human and Leo would never let himself fall for a human knowing that she probably wouldn’t like him back.

After I took the sample Leo pulled Maureen into his room so that he could train her and I went to work on checking out the blood sample. Before I even had the chance to examining it, though, Mikey came in and showed me a picture of a green truck that he had drawn.

“What do you want, Mikey?” I asked and I was a tad bit annoyed at having been interrupted from being able to examining the blood sample.

“See, Don, we can have our very own battle shell. I’ve even got a name for it, I call it the Battle Shell. I’ve got it all figured out. Turbo boosters, double action traction, secret thingys shooting out the back. We should be tripping out the armored car.” Mikey said enthusiastically.

“By we you mean me.” I said and it wasn’t a question, Mikey didn’t know the first thing about engineering. “And I don’t have the time, Maureen just gave me her blood sample and I’ve been anxious to see what makes her powers work. Besides where would we keep the thing?”

“We can find a place. Just think about overhauling the wheels.” Mikey said, trying to convince me and then he started to beg me.

I couldn’t concentrate with his begging so I decided to give him a job to keep him busy. I gave him a sign that said ‘Sewer Sweet Sewer’ and told him to hang it up someplace. He didn’t look very happy about it, but at least it got him out of my hair for a little while so I could concentrate.

The blood was nothing like I had ever seen before, but just before I had a chance to examining it further I heard Mikey shout at us to come look at something and I reluctantly had to get up and check.

I was glad I did though because Mikey found a door with strange markings on it right in the middle of our home in the sewer.

“It’s a door of some kind.” I said examining it closely.

“Be careful.” Leo whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Mikey asked and we glared at him.

I opened it up and out came a really smelly gas of some kind.

“Woo that’s some stank.” I said waving my hand over my nose.

“Don’t look at me, my brother. Remember he who smelt it, dealt.” Mikey said and I glared at him again.

“Come on guys, let’s go check it out.” Maureen said and ran into the entrance.

Leo followed quickly behind and the rest of us followed after them. Inside was more engravings and at the top was a white gem. 

“Hey I found a bunch of these crystals while cleaning up the lair. They were all broken though.” Mikey said.

“Where’s the power source for this room? I don’t see any wires.” I noticed as I looked around.

All of a sudden the room started to shake and it felt as if we were moving up.

“Hey are we moving?” Leo asked.

“Yeah I think we are.” Maureen answered and she grabbed Leo’s hand in fear.

Wait...no she couldn’t like him, it was just a reaction to the fear she was feeling and Leo was the one who saved her and all. The ceiling opened up and we arrived in what looked to be some kind of garage. 

“Where the shell are we?” Mikey asked. 

I walked up and opened up the garage door and saw the city just as it had always been. “So the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level.” 

Splinter sniffed around and then said, “This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years.” 

“Great space, but it needs something. Hm, bathtub...no, kitchenette...uh uh, I know a souped up Battle Shell would be perfect right here.” Mikey said, dropping a very obvious hint.

“I think he’s trying to tell you something, Donnie.” Leo teased.

We came back down still thinking about the strange elevator in our lair.

“I don’t know who built this thing, but if we’re going to use this thing we are going to have to use safety precautions and put extra security up in the warehouse.” Leo told us.

“Piece of pie.” I told Leo.

Just then Raph came walking in looking disheveled.

“Welcome home, Raph!” Mikey said. “Man you look like you got the shell kicked out of you.”

“Yeah, it’s a long story, but first I...I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I’m sorry I got so out of control earlier. Guys I’m really sorry.” Hell must have frozen over because Raph just apologized...to Mikey.

“Hey don’t sweat it bro.” Mikey said.

“Alright, who are you and what have you done with our brother Raphael?” Leo teased.

“Let’s just say I’ve had a chance to think about the way I’ve been acting. I’ll fill you in over dinner.” Raph answered.

“Dinner now you’re talking my language.” Mikey said.

We all walked off to the kitchen so that we could eat some dinner and listen to Raph’s story. Raph apparently got into a fight with a vigilante who had bigger anger issues than he did and it taught him to think before he acted. 

That night we went to show Raph the elevator that we found. 

“I don’t know guys, I think we should tell Master Splinter.” Leo said worriedly.

“And have him stop us from going topside. We have to find that vigilante whack bag and stop him for his own good. He’s not a bad guy, just a little misguided.” Raph said.

Just then the lights turned on and Master Splinter stood there watching us. Oh no we were so grounded.

“How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?” Master Splinter asked angrily.

“Uh, this month?” Mikey asked nervously.

“512, actually.” I answered, oh why did I have to be smart right now.

“It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above. You can not simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are. It is as the great sage and warrior, Kenji Hashimura, once said ‘why walk when you can ride’.” Wait what just happened.

“Come again?” Raph asked, clearly as confused as I was.

He walked us to the elevator and rode up with us and then told us to take the truck. Master Splinter could be cool sometimes. Then he went back down and left us alone with the truck.

“Alright we got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready.” Raph told us.

“Let’s get to work!” I said excited to have a project to work on. 

We worked on the truck for basically the whole night, but we finally finished making the truck ‘turtle ready’ as Raph would call it. It looked like an army truck. We added night vision goggles to it and a bunch of weapons so that we would always be prepared. This was honestly the coolest thing we had ever owned.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet. Let’s roll!” I said getting in the Battle Shell.

We flew out of the warehouse as fast as the truck could go and headed off to Central Park. According to Raph, the crazy vigilante guy was going to be there at midnight to have a rematch with Raph. Ugh, the stuff my brother got into.

“And on your left, Central Park. Eight hundred and forty-three acres of landscape beauty in the center of the city.” I said acting like a tour guide.

“Wait! There he is!” Raph shouted at us and we looked to see a man with long black hair riding on a motorcycle. “Floor it Don! Keep up with him!”

“You go get him, Raph! I whipped up something special for you. It’s in the back.” I said and Raph walked into the back to find a red motorcycle. “Like it? I call it the Shell Cycle.”

“Donatello, you are the turt!” Raph said and with that he was off.

We circled around the park to let Raph handle the guy on his own. Hopefully Raph would be able to talk some reason into him.

“Guys, head over that way Raph’s in trouble!” Maureen yelled all of a sudden and sure enough when we looked we saw Raph and the vigilante being circled by a couple of Purple Dragon thugs.

We drove there as fast as we could to act as back up for Raph. 

“Friends of yours?” The vigilante asked when he saw us.

“Brothers actually, well except the girl, she’s a friend.” Raph explained.

“I can see the family resemblance.” The vigilante remarked.

“I’m the pretty one.” Mikey joked.

The Purple Dragon started to come after us and we got ready to ward them off. Maureen was able to shock a few of them and we were able to take out the rest. All in all it was an extremely easy fight. The Purple Dragon’s picked the wrong team to mess with. 

“I know I’m gonna regret saying this, but I’m glad I met you crazy man.” Raph told the vigilante.

“Me, too, green dope and you know something, I’m starting to see what you’re all about.” The vigilante told Raph.

“What you mean about balance? Self control?” Raph asked.

“No I mean that you’re a green mutant freak.” The man said laughing. “But I like ya.”

The two started to punch each other playfully and then actually started to fight. In the end Maureen had blast a lightning bolt into the ground in order to get them to stop.

“Okay, how does she do that?” The vigilante asked amazed.  
“That’s something even we don’t know the answer to.” Raph answered back.

Oh that’s right I had completely forgotten about the blood sample in all this confusion. I hoped it hadn’t gone bad. Well anyway, all in all this week had been extremely interesting. We learned that the vigilante was named Casey Jones and he became one of our new friends. So now we had three human friends. Life sure was getting interesting.


	5. Nano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turtles and Maureen face a new threat in the form of some strange nanobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the episode Nano and is told from Mikey's point of view.

So apparently there is someone out there who has bigger anger issues than Raph. Just yesterday our brother Raph met a man named Casey Jones. At first they didn’t get along, but after defeating the purple dragons together they became best friends. So now we had three human friends. If this kept up maybe we would actually be able to join into society.

Today we were helping April set up her dad’s old antique shop. Since she had almost been killed by her old boss, Baxter Stockman, she figured it was time for a new career path. We had decided to bring Casey with us so that there wouldn’t be so much work to do.

“Hi April! Green brothers movers and sleppers reporting for duty.” I said when April opened up the door.

“Hi guys, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get.” April said. “Mike, you can start by moving those big, heavy boxes.”

“Just let me put on my hernia truss.” I joked as I walked over to move the boxes.

“Right over there wise guy.” April said.

It took us all day, but eventually we got the antique shop cleaned up. Unfortunately during that time April and casey got into a fight because Casey broke some of her antiques. Hopefully they would be able to make up soon. I didn’t want two of our friends to hate each other.

The next night April asked us to sleep over because a robbery had happened not to far away from her new shop. She figured between us and Maureen her shop would be safe from anyone trying to rob it.

“Don’t worry April, we got you covered.” Raph reassured April.

“I feel so much better having you guys here.” April said.

After April went to bed the rest of us watched a monster movie on tv. Nothing said sleepover like monster movies. However, before we got to far into it we had all zonked out for the night.

The next thing I knew I was being awoken to Leo shaking me awake. 

“Noise. Downstairs.” Leo told me.

We looked out the window and saw a giant robot thing attacking our friend Casey. Well this would be an interesting fight.

“Maureen, I think you should stay here.” Leo told Maureen. “It could be dangerous.”

“Oh yeah Leo, great idea. Leave the girl who can control electricity behind while we fight off someone made of electricity.” Raph said sarcastically.

“Right! Ok come on, but don’t put yourself into any unnecessary danger.” Leo warned, why was he so worried about just Maureen.

We slid down to where the robot was in order to see what was going on.

“Ok, what is that? Donnie?” Leo asked once we got to see the robot up close.

The robot seemed to be made of different types of electronic parts and its face was composed of different types of emotion masks. This was one weird dude.

“Uh insufficient data boss.” Donnie didn’t know what this was either, the world was coming to an end.

Just then a guy came in front of the robot. He had apparently been next to it the whole time we just didn’t notice him because we were too busy staring at the giant robot. The guy, however, wasn’t really a threat because he hid behind the robot and started calling us martians.

The robot thing seemed to be loyal to the man because the next thing we knew he had hit the ground and caused us to fall about ten feet back. When we recovered we got our weapons out and started to fight it. Maureen tried shutting down some of the parts, but everytime she got one shut down it seemed to be coming back on again. What was this thing?

Attacking it also proved to be useless because it would just kick us away. I was kicked next to Donnie, who wasn’t fighting but instead trying to come up with an idea to fight the thing.

“Shouldn’t you be having an idea right now?” I asked, wondering what was taking so long.

“Hold on, just keep him busy.” Donnie instructed.

“I knew you were going to say that.” I said annoyed.

We started to distract the thing, but it was proving to be difficult. The thing kept trying to kill us. Luckily Donnie came just in time to burn it with fire. The thing let out a shriek that sounded like a child. In anger it smacked Donnie against a wall.

“Don’t let those aliens get you kid. Knock ‘em flat!” We heard the man shout.

“What do you know about this?” Leo asked the man.

We all went after the guy since he seemed to be the ringleader. However, before we got to far we heard a cry of daddy and then we were all picked up by the robot. He then threw us on the ground and picked up the man before running away with him.

“What was that thing?” April asked coming out of the shop.

All of a sudden Casey started groaning and April ran over to him in panic. She helped him up and all of sudden Donnie held up this weird glowing object.

“Hey guys, this stuff is moving.” Donnie said.

We went back inside the shop to examine it further. April took Casey aside to fix him up.

“Woah definitely something you don’t see everyday.” Donnie said in amazement.

“What did you find?” I asked.

“Take a look.” Donnie said.

I went to check it out and what I saw was a whole bunch of tiny white bug like creatures.

“Eww! What are they?” I asked.

“Nanobots!” Donnie answered. “Microscopic robots all working together.”

“Are they dangerous?” Raph asked.

“They’re moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated.” Donnie explained.

“Oh like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless, unmotivated.” I said.

“Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kind of lost to you?” Raph asked, ignoring my jab on him.

“Yeah like...like a little kid.” I said.

“Uh oh!” Donnie said going back to the microscope. “It’s reproducing itself and if each nanobot makes a copy of itself and if the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable.”

“Then we stop it now!” Leo declared. “Is there anyway to trace this thing?”

“Hm...the nanobots have a unique power signature. Hey I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it.” Donnie said.

“And once we find robo-boy? Then what?” I asked nervously.

“Well as much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat.” Donnie said burning the nanobots.

“So what are we waiting for?” Raph asked and with that we all left to hunt down the robot, leaving Casey in the caring hands of April.

We got in the Battle Shell and Donnie started to track down those nanobots. 

“We’re almost on top of it.” Donnie said after driving for a little while. “Should be right through there.”

We drove into a junkyard and found a bunch of stolen stuff, but no sign of the nanobots or the man. We jumped out of the Battle Shell and started to try to find the nanobots. According to Donnie’s tracking device they should have been right there.

“I know it’s been used before guys, but I’m getting a bad feeling about this.” I said and all of a sudden the nanobots jumped out from behind a pile of garbage. 

We got ready to fight him, but before we had a chance to do anything he used his nanopowers to make himself grow even bigger.

“And now I’m getting an even badder feeling about this.” I said as we watched the nanobot getting even bigger and angrier.

The nanobots started to shriek like a child. Even though it acted like a little kid it sure didn’t look like a little kid.

“Uh guys, anybody want to tell me how we’re going to do this.” I said not liking our odds.

“Together! Hit it so fast it can’t rebuild itself. Now!” Leo shouted and we all sprang into action.

We started hitting it like crazy while Maureen started to shut down the objects as fast as she could. 

It screamed in pain, but the next moment it started to gain more parts. In the next moment the nanobots grabbed me and held me high up in the air, upside down. This was not good.  
“I’m coming Mikey!” Donnie shouted up at me.

“Make it quick, I’m gonna hurl.” I said. “Literally!”

Donnie jumped up, but was quickly punched back down. 

“It’s fast!” I heard Donnie say and then Nano started spinning me around.

“That’s not a good thing, Don!” I said as Nano threw me into some nearby garbage. “So I’m gonna say that plan didn’t go so well.”

I got up and quickly joined the others. 

“Plan B?” Donnie asked.

“Plan B!” Leo confirmed.

We ran back inside the Battle Shell to start Plan B. I got in the driver’s seat and drove away from Nano as fast as we could. Unfortunately before we could get very far we felt Nano grab the Battle Shell. 

“Faster Mikey! It’s taking us apart!” Donnie shouted.

“I’m giving it all she’s got captain! She can’t take no more.” I said doing a Scotty impression.

“Is this really the time for Star Trek references?!” Maureen shouted at me.

Raph took his shellcycle out and drove off to keep Nano busy until we were in position. Raph got Nano all the way to a car crusher. 

“Now Mikey, ramming speed!” Leo shouted.

I drove as fast as I could to try and knock Nano into the car crusher. It worked and Nano was sent tumbling inside. The car crusher started us immediately and all we could hear from inside were the shrieks of a child in pain. 

“Ouch! Looks like that did it!” Raph said driving up next to the Battle Shell.

“Yeah, looks like he’s flat broke.” I joked, then all of a sudden Nano started to rebuild itself. “You know I’m gonna stop with the puns. Seriously, they always come back to bite you.”

He climbed back out and we raced away as fast as we could.

“How fast can you get into position?” Leo asked Donnie.

“Consider me there.” Donnie said and then jumped out of the Battle Shell.

“Leo tell me you got a Plan C. I’m really hoping you got a Plan!” Raph was shouting over the walkie talkie.

“Plan C, at twelve o’clock!” Leo said and he was looking at a giant metal crane.

Donnie was getting inside of it and starting it up. Donnie used the magnet to pull Nano into the air and then hovered him over a giant incinerator. The man ran over to try and shut the thing down, but all he managed to do was drop Nano into the incinerator faster. Nano fell down with a terrified shriek. The fire started up and then Nano was no more. 

We heard sirens off in the distance and quickly got out of there before the police showed up. 

“You know I feel kid of bad for the little bot.” I said as we were driving back to April’s shop.

“Little?” Raph gave me a questioning look.

“You know, he was kind of like a little kid.” I explained.

“To bad he had such a rotten parent.” Donnie said.

“I’m just glad the fightings over.” Leo said when we arrived.

“What’s that sound?” Maureen asked as we neared closer to April’s shop and heard shouting on the other side of the door.

Inside April and Casey were arguing about something or other. 

“I think they want t be alone.” I said to the others and we quickly retreated back to the Battle Shell. 

So this had officially been one of the craziest days I’ve ever had. Fighting a giant nanobot really took it out of you. I was looking forward to getting back in my nice warm bed and sleeping it off.


	6. Darkness on the Edge of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter gets a reminder of his past after strange blackouts happen around the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the episode Darkness on the Edge of Town and is told from Splinter's point of view.

Raising four teenagers is exhausting work, especially if they are also ninjas. However, I have managed to do it for fifteen years. My job became even more complicated when my sons brought home a teenage female technopath who was being hunted by ninjas. Of course I had no choice but to let us move in with us. I am glad I did, though, because, although neither one has admitted it yet, I know that my son Leonardo and Maureen are in love with one another. 

It was nighttime in New York and my sons and Maureen were in the sewers getting some exercise. I meanwhile was making myself some tea and cookies. While I was making it I heard the five of them come riding back in. While walking to the living room, Leonardo almost bumped into me with his scooter.

“Excuse me, Sensei!” Leonardo said as he went racing past.

Maureen was close behind him on her scooter and almost bumped into me as well.

“Oops sorry Splinter!” Maureen shouted to me.

I went to put my tea and cookies down on the coffee table when I was forced to duck as Donatello jumped over my head with his bicycle.

“Heads up, Sensei!” Donatello shouted to me. “I mean down!”

I glared at him as he rode past, but said nothing. I had to jump over Raphael as he almost rollerbladed right into me.

“Nice recovery, Sensei!” Raphael shouted at me.

I went to grab one of my cookies when Michelangelo skateboarded past and grabbed it right off the plate.

“Hey, thanks Sensei!” Michelangelo said as he rode away. 

I sighed and sat down to turn on the tv when the power in the layer went out. This night was turning into a bad one. 

“Nice wiring job, Don.” I heard Michelangelo say.

“I guarantee you it’s not my wiring.” Donatello answered back. “Maybe it’s a blackout.”

“Maybe, now do you want to get your foot off my shell.” Michelangelo said.

I lit a candle so that we were able to see again. 

“Ahh, keep that flame away from Mikey, he scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner.” Leonardo joked.

“Clearly there is a power failure, I suggest you investigate it and see if Maureen or Donatello can fix it.” I said wanting some alone time.

“We’re all over it!” Michelangelo shouted and he picked up his skateboard and left the lair.

The rest of them followed suit. 

“And hurry up!” I shouted after them. “I do not want to miss my favorite program.

I sat down to finish my tea and cookies and relished in the peace and quiet. 

My sons and Maureen came back to the lair hours later and they seemed to have fixed the power problem. I had missed my favorite show, but at least I got the peace and quiet I so desperately needed. 

They had apparently gotten into a fight with the ninjas who had tried to kidnap Maureen. The ninjas were stealing a sword that shot out a blue light from the museum and even though the ninjas had gotten away, Michelangelo was still able to bring back a piece of their uniform. The symbol on it was a symbol that I knew all too well.

“What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?” Leonardo asked me.

“Trouble.” I answered.

“You know something about the ninjas, Master Splinter?” Maureen asked me.

“Where do they come from? Who do they work for?” Raphael questioned.

“And what do they want with a magic sword?” Michelangelo asked.

“Nope not magic. Probably more like a self perpetuating oscillation frequency generator.” Donatello explained to Michelangelo.

“Uh, in English, Einstein.” Michelangelo said.

“It packs a shock wave that’ll knock you flat on your shell.” Donatello explained more simply.

“We’ve gotta go after these creeps.” Raphael said and I heard him getting ready to fight.  
“No!” I said and turned quickly around. “A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand.”

“But Sensei, Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and…” Leonardo started to argue, but I quickly cut him off.

“Bushido also demands that you honor your master’s wishes.” I told them. “I will meditate upon this matter further. Goodnight!”

With that the argument was over and I went off to my room to meditate upon the matter. The symbol was something that I had not seen in a very long time. I had not seen that symbol since that day my beloved master, Hamato Yoshi, had been killed. In fact the ninjas who killed him were wearing the very symbol I now held in my hands.

I stayed in my room for about twenty-four hours and only exited it when I heard commotion outside. I exited just in time to see Leonardo chasing after the other four. I knew that they were going up to the city again and just hoped they knew what they were doing. 

My sons and Maureen returned hours later and even though I was upset with them for disobeying my orders I was happy that they had returned safely. I was also happy that they brought me the sword that had been stolen from the museum. 

“The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese, but the method is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye. Best that it remain out of the wrong hands.” I told them and then put the sword down on the table where the extra weapons were kept. Unfortunately I knew that this was far from the end of it.


	7. The Way of Invisibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen and the turtles our forced to fight ninjas that are able to turn invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the episode The Way of Invisibility and is told from Maureen's point of view.

My life has become a lot less stressful since moving in with the turtles. Ok so maybe we had to fight off weird robot mice, street thugs and a giant nanobot, but I get to sleep a lot more soundly knowing that I don’t have to sleep with one eye open anymore. I also liked living with the turtles because it felt like I now had a family. Sure it was unconventional, but I felt like it was mine.

We were training in the dojo by balancing on bamboo sticks. 

“My students, tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines. The way of balance…” Splinter said and then he suddenly clapped his hands and the lights went out. “And the way of invisibility.” 

“Dude you put in the clapper.” I heard Mikey say.

I then heard Mikey yelp and Splinter say, “Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick.”

Suddenly we were jumping around and I was very on edge. I wasn’t as good as the turtles. Sure Leo had been privately training me, but I was still nowhere near their level. Sure enough I was the first person to be knocked to the ground and from the sound of it Mikey was the second. We both climbed back on and listened to the lecture that Splinter gave on balance and stillness. 

“You’re getting better.” Leo whispered to me and I realized that I had climbed up right next to him.

“Thanks, but I’m not. I fell off almost immediately.” I said.

“That’s not true. You are getting better. Don’t worry with my help you’ll be up to our level in no time.” Leo told me and I smiled at him even though he couldn’t see it.

Suddenly some light came on in the lair and then immediately shut off again. We heard Casey’s voice and suddenly we were falling to the ground. Leo caught me before I could hit the ground and I thanked him with a slight blush that I was glad he couldn’t see.

We heard Splinter tackle Casey to the ground and we went to quickly pull him off of Casey. 

“Sensei this is Casey. The nutca...the guy we told you about.” Donnie quickly explained.

“You remember. The iginlatevay.” Mikey added. 

“We figured it would be ok to give him access to the lair.” Raph said. “You know for emergencies and stuff.”

“Please forgive my rash action.” Splinter apologized.

“No problemo.” Casey said.

“Although next time you would be wise to heed the Ancient Japanese proverb ‘phone first’.” Splinter said annoyed.

Casey started to look around the lair and complemented it. However we knew he wasn’t really here to check out the lair and we asked why he was really here.

“Graffiti! It’s everywhere! All over town!” Casey explained.

“And I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, duh.” Mikey said.

“We’re New Yorkers Casey. We’ve seen graffiti before.” Donnie said.

“Uh uh! Not this kind.” Casey said and he showed us a photograph. “I think somebody’s trying to send you a message.”

On the photo was five figures being impaled on a stick. Four of the figures were turtle shaped and one was shaped like a teenage girl and I had a sinking feeling that I knew who that girl was. 

“Talk about getting the point.” Mikey said.

“Do all the tags look like this?” Leo asked and I was surprised at how calm he sounded.

“Some are a little more graphic.” Casey explained and then he got distracted. “Hey cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti.”

He pushed past us and went to grab onto the sword. We tried to stop him but before we could Casey was knocked backwards as if he had been hit by a bolt of lightning.

“I swear that wasn’t me.” I joked, trying to make light of the situation.

“Remind me, whose idea it was to invite him down here?” Donnie asked and he glared at Raph.

We all went over to check and see if Casey was ok. Splinter helped him up and started walking Casey out of the lair.  
“I thank you for this information Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training.” Splinter said.

“Wait, don’t you guys want to put the smack down on the guys who did? Come on, Leo they threatened your girl.” Casey said turning to Leo.

“She isn’t... I’m not… We’re not together.” Leo stuttered out and I knew it was the truth so I didn’t understand why it hurt so much to hear him say that.

“Yeah it it smells way to much like a set up.” Mikey said.

“Someone’s just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?” Donnie asked.

“But this is a matter of honor.” Casey said and he smacked his hockey stick against his hand. “What about all the Bushidoodoo stuff you always talk about?”

“That’s Bushido, which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles.” Leo said.

“Sorry Case, but I gotta go with my bros on this one.” Raph said.

“Man!” Casey said and he sounded disappointed, but he quickly got over that when he saw the amount of tvs we had. “So what’s on the tube?”

Casey turned on the tv and we knew that he didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon.

“So, Leo… would you like to continue our training session?” I asked hoping that Leo would get the hint.

“Yeah let’s go into the other room.” Leo said and I could tell that he caught my meaning.

We went to go train in the other room. It wasn’t that I didn’t like Casey it was just that he could be a little much sometimes and I wanted to practice my ninjitsu some more. 

“Ok now try to sneak up on me.” Leo instructed and he started to meditate.

I came up to him as quietly as I possibly could, but still Leo heard me.

“This is difficult.” I complained.

“No, it isn’t. Hear let me show you.” Just then Leo disappeared and he suddenly tackled me to the ground and with a slight blush I realized that he was straddling me. “Um… right… anyway you got that?”

Leo quickly got off of me and we continued training for a little while longer. When we had been training for about two hours we decided to head back out. We expected Casey to be gone, but he was still there.

“Well it’s getting late.” Leo said as he shut the tv off an he yawned with a slight exaggeration.

“Are these the only movies you got?” Casey asked clearly not getting the hint.

“Yeah, why don’t you borrow some and bring them back.” Mikey said.

“That’s ok. I’ll just watch ‘em here.” Casey said and he walked over to Donnie’s computers.

They didn’t work right away and Casey ended up kicking it in with his foot. 

“Think your players broken.” Casey said.

“No problem. I’ll fix it. In the morning.” Donnie said and he stressed the word morning.

“Whatcha workin on?” Casey asked.

“Uh, boring stuff. Really, really boring stuff.” Donnie said and he blocked Casey’s view from the project he was working on.

“Hey Raph let’s restle.” Casey said and he tackled Raph to the ground.

They started fighting and insulting each other and I face palmed at the situation. Either Casey was really stupid or he was choosing not to take the hint that we wanted him to leave.

“Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it wise for you to take our guest up for a breath of fresh air.” Splinter said, stopping them from fighting.

“Topside! I’m all over it.” Raph said.

Oh thank God! Casey was finally going home. Raph and Casey quickly left the lair.

“And that’s how they defeated the thing that wouldn’t leave.” Mikey said.

“Well I’m going to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I said.

“Goodnight!” Leo called after me.

I went to bed and fell asleep immediately. I was exhausted from all the training of the day. I had a pretty strange dream. I was wearing a wedding dress and I was walking down the aisle. I couldn’t see anything in front of me because my veil was too thick. However, when the priest said ‘You may now kiss the bride’ my new husband lifted up my veil and I found myself kissing Leonardo. 

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by the very same turtle I had just been making out with. I blushed a deep scarlet when I saw his face.

“Leo, what is it?” I asked trying to hide my obvious red face.

“Raph’s been kidnapped.” Leo said.

“What?!” I said and I jumped out of bed immediately, my dream completely forgotten.

As soon as Leo left I got dressed and walked out.

“So how do we stop something we can’t see?” I heard Caset ask.

“Already got that one covered, turtle vision heat sensored goggles.” I heard Donnie say.

“What is this about stopping something we can’t see?” I asked coming into the room.

“Raph is being followed by invisible ninjas.” Leo explained.

“Well that’s new.” I said and I took one of the masks that Donnie was handing out.

“Let’s go!” Leo said as soon as we all had our masks on.

Leo had us split up since we would cover more ground that way. Mikey and Casey searched aboveground in the Battle Shell and Leo, Donnie and I searched belowground on the turtle hoverboard.

We followed Donnie’s tracking device and we had to get off the hoverboard and we climbed up a ladder and ended up looking down at a giant whirlpool. Through the turtle vision I saw Raph and more importantly I saw the ninjas that were following him 

“I spy with my turtle eye some goons that need a good bapping.” Donnie said and the boys got their weapons ready and I got ready to use my powers.

We jumped down to help Raph out and Raph looked very confused as to why we were jumping down in attack mode. We started attacking and shocking the ninjas.

“Uh, guys, what are you....” Raph started to ask and it occurred to me how strange the three of us might look. 

“Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?” Donnie asked. 

Suddenly the ninjas picked up the three of us and threw us into the wall.

“Hey did I mention that these guys were really strong too?” Casey asked, him and Mikey seemed to have found us.

“Might’ve been useful info.” Leo said.

Raph was trying to hit the ninjas but, since he wasn’t able to see them, he was not doing a very good job. 

“Think we should give him a hand?” Mikey asked and we all ran in to help Raph.

Casey shot some mud at the ninjas with his golf club so that Raph could see them as well. Raph was now able to properly fight them. 

“Maureen their cloaking device is located in their chest area. Can you deactivate it?” Donnie asked me.

“Sure.” I said and I concentrated enough to enable me to shut down their devices.

Whenever I used my powers it always felt like my energy was being drained out of me, so I let the boys finish off the ninjas so I wouldn’t pass out. We thought we had finished all the ninjas off until we heard Casey screams from above. Casey was being dangled above the whirlpool by one of the ninjas

“Drop your weapons and surrender.” The ninja ordered as he made himself visible. “My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons now and hold the girl’s hands behind her back.”

“Don’t do it guys. I’m not worth it.” Casey shouted at us.

“You know, he’s got a point.” Donnie said.

“You want to let him die because he annoyed us?” I asked well snapped at Donnie.

“Yeah you’re starting to sound like Mikey, Don.” Leo said and we all dropped our weapons and then Leo held my hands behind my back. 

We then noticed that Mikey hadn’t thrown his weapons down and when we looked around we saw that he wasn’t anywhere near us. Suddenly Mikey jumped down and kicked the ninja holding Casey, but this made the ninja drop Casey as well. Donnie tried to go and save Casey, but a ninja stopped him.

Donnie wasn’t just going to stand back and do nothing so he kicked the ninja and ran to grab Casey’s hand before he fell to his death. The boys grabbed their weapons and Leo let go of my hands and we turned to fight off the remaining ninjas. We quickly kicked them into the whirlpool and we watched as they all got sucked out of sight.

“Thanks guys, I owe you.” Casey said.

“We take cash, checks and most major credit cards.” Mikey joked around.

“Man, I’m beat. Maybe I should just crash at you guys’ place tonight.” Casey said and our eyes got wide with fear.

“No!” Leo shouted. “I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed.” 

“Well give you a ride.” Donnie added in.

“Yeah, we’ll have you home in no time.” I said.

“Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in. Heck, we’ll even tell you a bedtime story.” Mikey said and we all started dragging Casey toward his apartment.

So apparently the ninjas could now turn themselves invisible, but we had the technology to defeat them. Also I realized that I may have feelings for Leo, but I didn’t have the courage to tell him yet. I needed to figure out how strong these feeling were before I said anything to him.


End file.
